There is well known a vehicle provided with a fluid-operated power transmitting device having a lock-up clutch, and a vehicle drive electric motor functioning as a vehicle drive power source. The power transmitting device has an input rotary member configured to receive a drive force from an engine, and an output rotary member from which the drive force is transmitted to drive wheels. The lock-up clutch mechanically connects the input rotary member and the output rotary member to each other. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicle. The vehicle disclosed in this Patent Document 1 is further provided with an electric motor for operating an optionally provided device during stopping of the engine, in addition to the vehicle drive electric motor.